1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to apparel for outdoors activities. This invention allows an outdoorsman to carry cold weather apparel with a minimum of preparation and duplication. More specifically, the invention is directed toward eliminating the need to carry the sleeping bag as a separate object. The wearer's jacket and sleeping bag are modified in a novel manner to provide a single garment which may conveniently be used during physical activity or at rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to produce garments that have multiple uses, but they either fail to perform the function of a single garment jacket and sleeping bag or they require an elaborate series of adjustments to produce the desired effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,223, discloses a hunter's coat with a removable flap. The flap may be attached outside the coat where its bright color is intended to identify its wearer as a human to other hunters. It is attached to the bottom edge of the coat and may be folded up inside the coat for easy storage. The flap may also be left hanging to provide a water-proof place upon which to sit.
Other multiple use garments are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,644,948; 4,158,892; and 4,310,925. All of these references describe garments which rely on specialized slits and multiple fasteners to shape an essentially flat piece or series of flat pieces of fabric into varying shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,910 describes a sleeping bag with arm and leg slots that give the wearer limited mobility inside the sleeping bag. This item can not be worn as a jacket and is unsuitable for more than very limited activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,377 describes a knapsack-parka sleeping bag. An extendable insulated knapsack can be attached to a parka to form a sleeping bag. When a person is in the sleeping bag the parka may be worn as a coat with the arms extended, or the arms may be withdrawn from the parka sleeves for a more conventional sleeping bag effect. The user of this device must carry the bulky package of the knapsack when it is not in use as a sleeping bag.